


Sans and Red

by Aria Serif (Mysterie), Mysterie



Series: Tales From Yandereverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Santuaryverse, Alternate Universe - Sentinaltale, Alternate Universe - Underbite, Alternate Universe - Undercooked, Alternate Universe - Yandereverese, Bondage, Chains, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Underfell, Undergenocide, Undergenocide Sans (Purple), Undergenocide Sans (Violet), Undertale AU, antivoid, non-con implied, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Sometimes I manage to sneak into the worlds and succeed in rescuing those who would otherwise be ill-fated. This is one such story.
Relationships: Red & Edge, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & Red
Series: Tales From Yandereverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771984
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Sans, known as Classic, panted; he’d been running for an hour now. Papyrus would find he’d freed himself very soon, where could he go to hide?

  
  
  
"pff ... you ever known classic to be too busy for a hot dog?" Ink laughed at the notion. Yes, Classic was a busy skeleton but still he never turned down a free hot dog. Ink wrote a brief note on it that read: from the anti-void skellys

  
  
Before sliding it into a small portal next to Classic.

  
  
Classic had sent back a note of thanks.

  
  
Papyrus was on his trail, Sans thanked stars above to Ink and Error for the meal knowing that would be his last for the hour; he had been so careful in his hiding but he’d made a mistake, the puzzles had become working traps. Not for humans, for him. He was gnawing at the rope with his teeth, hearing the footsteps grow ever closer.  
“no no i got out i can’t... papyrus you stay back i swear i’ll.. i'll...” He had become desperate.

  
  
The footsteps didn't flag.  
  
Classic panted straining to break the rope.  
"PAPYRUS I MEAN IT STAY BACK!"

  
  
Whether it was from the fact that the rope had been worn to begin with or just Classic's luck ... the thing snapped. Dropping him.

  
  
Classic ran for his life as the footsteps were fast approaching, he ported into the nearest tree, holding his breath; hoping against hope the other wouldn't find him immediately. He saw the red scarfed skeleton, his brother pass by, a chain and a collar in hand.

  
  
Classic let out a soft breath the human would be coming through soon, probably to protect him again; what he'd done, it had all gone so wrong over the weekend.

  
  
As he expected, the Ruin doors opened and the human squirmed out of the door.

  
  
Classic shuddered he awoke to footsteps and the scent of blood the human was going to be dead; Papyrus had killed them again, he clung to the branch he was getting closer. He squeezed his sockets in pain, please don't find me he practically pleaded.

  
  
Darkness engulfed the area ... the kid had saved before they'd come out ... Smart ... so now the chase went on again ...

  
  
Classic let out a breath as he dodged the traps this time, hearing his brothers footsteps so many times he knew where the other would pop up and when; like now he popped up from the side, a spear of bones deflected by Classic's magic of gravity and teleportation.

  
  
"Sans! Stop Making Such A Fuss!"

  
  
Classic growled, a blaster flew Papyrus' way to cut him off, only he wasn't prepared for Papyrus to pull a new trick. His eye lights went unfocused, seeing the rows of bones beginning towards him; not enough time to teleport ...

  
  
He was saved by the human ... again ... who had pushed him out of the way.

  
  
  
Classic groaned, was he gonna keep waking up running? He dodged Papyrus' attack again, of course this time Papyrus had locked the human up so they couldn't kill themselves so easily. Classic threw a few bones, the manic smile on his brothers face ... it shouldn't be there, it never should have been there; he was reaching his end.  
"papyrus stop where you are!" The bones caged his brother as Classic shook, he hadn't eaten anything accept that hot dog and his energy was waning even further through the resets.

  
  
It took the child some desperate moves ... but even caged they found a way to reset ....

  
  
Classic grunted, he had to see someone; maybe he could hide at a certain friends for a few days. He hoped the kid would be okay while he was gone, this time he kicked his brother in the shin as he dove into a portal made by the machine he had been chained to ...

  
  
The portal snapped shut behind Classic, leaving his brother to just stand there dumbfounded.

  
  
Classic panted, holding his chest; the shock from being caught by his brother, escaping, sent pure paralyzing fear into him. He looked around and noticed a skeleton that looked like ink was there near a strange looking dresser with what looked like doll houses on it.  
"h-hi um everyone." He noticed two purplish skeletons talking on a strangely shaped couch and a black robed figure writing, or sketching in a book, it was a bit hard to tell.

  
  
The robed figure looked up in surprise.

  
  
"Classi- no ... you're from ... the yandereverse ... but how?" She corrected herself, the robed figure was Aria; one of several guardians of the multiverses. The most powerful of them in fact.

  
  
The moment he stood up there he was gone, tunneling into another world; who knew where he'd land next, he just hoped somewhere far, far away from his brother.

  
  
"Well shit." Aria mutters and sets on fixing that "hole" in the code ...

  
  
Before she could close it up another skeleton popped, a Papyrus, this one with a weapon.  
"Have You Seen My Brother?"

  
  
"Oh no you don't." Aria shoved him back into the portal before closing it. There was no way she was letting a yandere into **her** home for more than five seconds.

  
  
Papyrus had fallen smack dab into a river as a result. 

  
  
Classic had fallen into a kitchen of some sort ... and a very peeved off version of himself was staring at him dressed like a chef.

  
  
"who the hell are you?"

  
  
Classic winced, his head it hurt.  
"uh sans, who are you? where am i?" He questioned, ignoring the angry version of himself in a chef's hat and clothes.

  
  
"that can't be right ..."

  
  
"That's kinda confusing." Another voice piped up ... It was an older Frisk, in a chef's outfit ... covered in food stains.

  
  
Classic froze eyelights focusing on the human.  
"but that's my name how can that not be right?"

  
  
"i'm sans. there can't be two of me." The chef sans replied.

  
  
  
"b-but i'm telling you i'm sans! i ... i think anyways, not here but i'm from another world okay and i'm trying to escape m-" Suddenly the other sans fell dead, a knife in his chest. Classic screamed scrabbling back as his brother ripped the knife out of the other Sans' chest cavity.

  
  
"p-papyrus why did you do that ...?" Sans knew he was in trouble now, his brother only killed when he was frustrated with him.

  
  
"Oh fuck You!" The human stabbed Papyrus, hacking into him furiously.

  
  
Sans eyelights widened as his brother just took the stabs, did he even feel pain anymore? He scooted back as every step was another step towards his doom.  
"PAPYRUS STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He put his arms up in defense knowing he didn't have much time, a hole opened up beneath him and he was sent tumbling again.

  
  
That world's Frisk was sure leaving a lot of marks though on the intruder before the reset ...

  
  
Classic gasped in pain, slamming into unforgiving ground again; this time he broke something.  
"shit where am i again?"

  
  
He needed to figure it out, fast.

  
  
Sans moaned, wrapping his arm; he had to hide somewhere, fast. He took the usual route towards a familiar house, hopefully his brother was dumb enough to fall for 'he went to grillbys and not the house' trick.

  
  
It would buy him some time ... and he was in luck, for now. The house seemed to be empty currently.

  
  
Classic let out a relieved breath as he cross the room maybe they had some food he opened the fridge and felt disgusted, mustard? Who the hell drinks mustard!? There were many bottles of the stuff ... well it would do for some sort of sustenance, enough energy to escape hopefully.

  
  
Mustard and lasagna ... what kinda world was this??? Well, at least the lasagna was better ... right?

  
  
Classic was too hungry to care as he took the lasagna, not knowing of how it was made and not caring ... as long as he could have the energy to escape his brother for a little while longer.

  
  
Classic choked almost and dropped the tub.  
"oh crap, i doubt my papyrus would like it messy here ... neither would this one." He began scouring for cleaning supplies only to freeze to see a gagged and chained up Sans in the closet that looked beat up and had a gold tooth; how had he not noticed that?

  
  
The Sans whimpered at Classic. 

  
  
Classic saw the dried cum all over the other as well as vicious cuts and bites littered their frame; he turned his head, untying him carefully.  
"what's your name kid?" He whispered softly, fearing that the one who did this would hear him freeing their prisoner.

  
  
"red, yours?"

  
  
"sans." He said softly, finishing untying the other.  
"so yours trying to make you their eternal toy too?"

  
  
"boss succeeded ..." He shuddered.

  
  
Classic was disgusted.  
"i'm sorry to hear but at least we can escape together; come on, let's find somewhere neither can find us."

  
  
"d-do ya know of a place?" He asked, he didn't seem very hopeful.

  
  
Sans scratched his skull.  
"i don't know, wherever we land i hope we land somewhere they can't find us."

  
  
"land?" Red gave him a confused look.

  
  
Classic looked at the others condition.  
“first let’s get you some clothes.” He searched the house for clothes and frowned when he found none that would fit.  
“hey, take care of this jacket for me will ya?” He put it on the other noticing the other had been lacking a jacket, among other things; he felt the opening of a portal start to suck them both in.  
“brace yourself fella i only have 1 hp, i hope you can take a smack landing.” They landed with a loud thwack, Classic lay face down in a chocolate river that was bubbling along in a forest. 

  
  
Red grunted, but aside from the rough landing, he seemed okay.

  
  
Sans grunted as he sat up chocolate river flooding out of his sockets he sneezed out a cotton candy bush.  
“ugh chocolate, i hate that stuff.”

  
  
"bless ya ... fuck ... this stuff is sticky ... is this ... cotton candy?" He'd landed in what he had thought was a bush of some sort ... nope ... it was a pile of green cotton candy.

  
  
  
Sans grunted.  
“yeah bud i believe it is.” He froze seeing what appeared to be a tiny snowdin several dozen feet away, only made entirely of candy and other sweets. Classic couldn’t help but lick his teeth, he was so hungry; that lasagna had not been enough, it had been mostly inedible.

  
  
"hey pal. don't even think about eating my town." The two turned and Red just kinda stared at the three foot tall cookie version of them that was staring them down. It was almost hilarious ... except that the blasters the other could summon were about the size of a normal blaster despite that their owner was only a three foot tall cookie ... that made the blasters roughly 12 foot of deadly deliciousness that were behind the cookie ...

  
  
Classic fell on his ass back in the chocolate river and groaned.  
“look dude, we mean no harm just chill. we have had a long tiring and very eventful day.” He was trying his damnedest to clean off the chocolate by twisting his soaked pants. 

  
  
"uh huh. well if you're hungry there is some stuff ya can eat. just not the town. name's gingerbread, but if ya like you can call me ginger or gb. either one works. who might you be?" The blasters disappeared.

  
  
Classic looked to Red, should they divulge to their names?  
“sans but you can call me classic,” He said softly.  
“and thanks for not blasting us to hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

"sure. you two look like ya already been through crap. let's get ya somethin' ta eat and maybe some new threads. there's plenty of stuff around."

  
  
Classic sighed.  
“thanks.” He mentally hoped Papyrus wouldn’t find him.

  
  
GB led them to a forest of cookie trees and motioned to a pile of cookie trees that had been cut down.  
"help yourselves, just try not to make yourselves sick." Red picked up a tree and cautiously nibbled at it.

  
  
Sans was shivering, he realized he could tell when and how close his brother was through their brotherly bond, and could also feel his ire too. He had closed the bond out of fear he’d track him, he couldn’t bare clipping it; Papyrus was still his brother, no matter how twisted he’d become. He nibbles on a tree and an overgrown bush that had become a bit too much to bear so they'd ripped it out.

  
  
"so ... if it ain't too bad. what's your story?"

  
  
Sans sighed.  
“which part? the part where i found out my brother had more than just brotherly love for me or the part where he chained me to my own machine in the basement i never knew we had? well i knew we had it, didn’t think he did.”

  
  
"... fuck." Apparently it was entirely possible for a cookie to pale ... because GB did just that.

  
  
Classic nodded.  
“it seemed his succeeded.” He said, softly patting Red's shoulder as he was gnawing on a tree.  
“we're okay now though, i don’t think my brothers smart enough to understand portal travel, heh.”

  
  
Red's gaze was full of hurt and shame.  
"damn ... well that's good and i'll make sure aria knows ... she's my creator and the best there is. she can help you guys for sure."

  
  
Classic didn’t question it as he was lucky his hadn’t gotten that far.  
“thanks gb, i hope there’s some way we can repay you.”

  
  
"eh, don't worry about it."

  
  
Classic smiled softly as the two swapped stories.

  
  
GB told them about himself and the town.

  
  
Classic enjoyed the tales, since when was the last time he slept? A week, a month now?  
“hnghh” He passed out before either GB or Red could catch him.

  
  
"damn ... well i'll get you some blankets and stuff." GB headed off while Red was still nibbling on a tree. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had any real food and almost jumped when GB returned with some clothes for him, a couple of blankets and a large pillow. Big enough they could share it.

  
  
Sans whispered in his slumber with a loud snort.  
“mmmnnoo grillbs I like that give me that bottle damn itnnnn -snore-”

  
  
Red gave Classic a strange look at that but shrugged and settled down to sleep fitfully.

  
  
Elsewhere Edge had managed his way through portal after portal some how, searching for his sweet and beautiful brother; yet he'd escaped him and he got stuck in some strange worlds but he felt his connection to his brother and followed it like a bloodhound.

  
  
Edge currently found himself looking for the next portal ... it seemed to have changed locations on him, which was annoying him to no end ... where was that confounded thing?

  
  
That’s when Edge ran into the classic Papyrus, whom was just as frustrated.  
"Are You Looking For Your Brother?" He said, his arm twitching with the dusty knife in hand; something was not right about this skeleton, Edge noticed, scarily so ...

  
  
"Yes I Am! Have You Seen Him?"

  
  
Papyrus twitched.  
“No But Have You Seen Mine? I Believe He Probably Found Your Sans And They Are Traveling To Get Away.”

  
  
"No ... I Haven't. Just The Inhabitants Here."

  
  
Papyrus put the blade away, tapping his foot.  
“My Sans Is Smart, Very Smart. He’d Know When We Would Be Coming And Bolt, How Smart Is Yours?”

  
  
"Smart Enough. He Got Out Of His Chains. Them Working Together Could Be A Problem."

  
  
Papyrus frowned. "Not If We Work Together. Mine Broke His Collar To Escape." He snarled, it was unusual to see on such a sweet face, that was pure evil beyond.

  
  
"Hmmm, Indeed. For Now, A Truce Between Us Until We Find Them." 

  
  
Papyrus nodded.  
"Agreed. A Truce. Now Where The Hell Is That Portal?" 

  
  
"I've No Idea. I Expected It To Be Right Here Like The Last One ... It's Clearly Not."

  
  
Papyrus frowned.  
"Well I Fell Through Several Before I Managed To Land Here. It's Possible The Portals Are Random, Maybe We Can Make Them Not So Random. Does Your Brother Have That Weird Machine In The Basement?" 

  
  
"Used To. I Broke It."

  
  
Papyrus cursed.  
"Well Then I Suppose We Just Wait For The Next Portal And Hope For The Best." While this was happening they discussed torture methods on their Sanses when they would find them.

  
  
Papyrus walked around for a couple seconds and suddenly both were sucked into a portal, not to Underbite but a less than forgiving au, Dinosaurtale.

  
  
The two skeletons seemed to be having a time of it ... Since apparently they were seen as food.

  
  
Meanwhile, Classic knew they eventually had to ask GB about this Aria person, so he gently shook the other.  
“hey red. up, not that i don’t like cuddles but can ya get off me bud?”

  
  
Red rolled over with a bit of a startled yelp.

  
  
Sans grunted.  
“sorry but we gotta go talk to gb about this aria person that could possibly rescue us.” He said gently.

  
  
"wha- uh ... oh .. right." He mumbled as he picked himself up.

  
  
Sans brushed himself off.  
“don’t sweat it pal, let’s just find out about this being.”

  
  
Red nods.

  
  
Classic watched as the tiny town they'd arrived near got to work on building a new wind powered electrical energy source.  
“huh, diligent little guys aren’t they?”

  
  
Red only nodded a little. It was clear he wasn't much of a talker ... a sign of his conditioning from his brother.

  
  
Sans worried about that, he tried not be rude as he searched for GB. He found him talking to a dark turquoise gummy version of Undyne.  
“hey gb can we talk?”

  
  
"sure pal. what's up?"

  
  
Sans smiled.  
"me and red were wondering if you could tell us a little more about this creator of yours."

  
  
"what would ya like to know? well, aside from the fact that she said she'd be here today."

  
  
Sans looked to Red briefly.  
"say, do you think she could protect us um for a little bit, until our brothers give up searching for us perhaps?"

  
  
"most definitely. she'll probably do more than that. she's been rescuing those like you two for a while now."

  
  
Classic looked to Red with joy, really, they'd finally be saved.  
"w-when does she get here? can she be called?" Oh how he wished for this freedom so long had he been torture by his brother pretending to be that sweet brother then punishing him when he didn't do what he had wanted, suddenly there was a loud yelp as two skeletons fell and smacked into the ground; licorice pieces stuck out of the edgy looking one, like he'd become an edible porcupine, and Papyrus had a cotton candy beard. "oh no they found us!" The two looked worse for wear, torn scarves and bruises and cuts; it looked like they'd been to hell and back.

  
  
"she can and i already did call her." GB was saying as the two dropped in.  
"ah fudgenuts ... you two run off k? i can hold 'em for a while."

  
  
  
Classic practically screamed when he saw his brother get up and yanked Red by the hood of his new jacket and hoofed it. He still didn’t have enough energy to teleport; he'd used it all up with traveling here. His tank had been on empty for a while ... maybe one more teleport, he thought, and so he did only managing to teleport them into a woods made of varying sized pretzel sticks.

  
  
  
Papyrus groaned. 

  
  
"Hey Look Edge, A Tiny Gingerbread Version Of My Brother. It's Adorable."

  
  
"adorable huh? let's see how adorable you find this ya bastards." With a snap the two were facing a small army of blasters around them ... and unlike the cookie sans ... they weren't tiny ....

  
  
Papyrus and Edge looked to each other and a moment of 'oh shit' flashed on their faces; all Classic and Red would see was a bright white light and an explosion that followed.

  
  
There was a lot of noise before suddenly everything went quiet and still. Like the world was holding its breath ...

  
  
Classic turned immediately when he heard the rustle of crushed mint crunching nearby, blaster powering up; he’d protect Red 'till his last dying breath against their brothers if he had to.

  
  
"Sans? Red?" That voice was most certainly female ... and not either of the brothers.

  
  
Classic froze, the blaster powering lowly; was it her, he stiffened and still stood in front of Red for protection. He remembered her from before. “yes it’s us, but who are you?”

  
  
The figure that came into view was the same black robed one he'd dropped in on momentarily, before he'd met Red.  
"My name is Aria. I've come to help you two."

  
  
Classic blinked.

  
  
“you're the women i fell in on aren’t ya? thank you.” He pulled Red up and walked over to her, his blaster on stand-by, no telling when his brother would come to find them.

  
  
"I am. You will be safe from your brothers with me. There is a place I have created as a sanctuary, where those who are like you can live in peace. It has no designated name yet. There is a choice you must make, however, before I take you there. You must decide if you wish to retain your memories of your past life or forget it entirely and start over with new memories."

  
  
Classic turned to Red to see what he’d say; he never wished to forget his brother, no matter how terrible he had acted but could he live with what he did to him?  
“aria, i’d like to keep my memories. i hope one day my brother will realize his foolishness, one day.”

  
  
Aria nodded.  
"i ... i wanna forget ... i ... didn't want this life ... i n-never wanted him to ..." Red began to shake and Aria gently put a hand on his head.

  
  
"It's alright. Everything will be okay." She murmurs soothingly, her eye lights flared with silver and purple as her magic settled over Red and he stopped shaking. She had taken from him the life he had been forced into.

  
  
Classic patted Red's shoulder.  
“you can keep the jacket bud.” Red had been clutching the jacket Classic had given him.

  
  
"thanks pal." Red smiled, he was still quieter than Classic, but he seemed more at ease now.

  
  
"Let's go shall we?" A wave of Aria's hand and a portal appeared. It was pure white with a silver outline.

  
  
Sans turned to the portal, a new life for him to begin; he hoped in some other life his brother would realize his mistakes. For now it was time to walk forward, he entered the ethereal light that was the portal.

  
  
Once the two skeletons were through the portal closed behind them. They found themselves in an apartment that was fitted with everything and an envelope with their names on it and information for them that they'd need to know. Bank accounts, identification ... who they were to this world. Everything they needed to start again was right there in front of them.

  
  
Classic looked at his envelope and felt joy a tear of joy escape him, freedom.

  
  
Classic and Red would never have to worry about their brothers ever again. According to their place in the world ... he and Red were brothers now. It was as if their real brothers had never existed.

  
  
Sans noticed the jacket hanging from the coat rack, familiar; two coats one black with fluff around the collar the other that he swore Red was holding now, but was now brand new and smelled like blueberry and snow, hung there. How though? He turned to see Red still holding the one he gave him, and wearing a black blazer from Underbite but this jacket was exactly the same as the one Red held. The same scent, everything; he didn’t question it, just put it on. A feeling of home scented on it he felt less vulnerable now.  
“well red i’ll be back, i think there’s food in the fridge when i checked.”

  
  
"yup. i'll see ya when you get back. i'mma check the computer." He headed over to the desktop to check it for jobs while Classic was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two began their new lives, in a new world. Last I checked, "Classic" was a successful hot dog stand seller and his brother, "Red" was his accountant. As for the two Papyruses ... Well, I sent them back to their world to live out the remainder of their lives without their brothers. There was nothing else to be done and, in truth, I am a guardian of the multiverses. Life, even of those who seem unworthy of the gift as those two, still deserve the right to live. For it is not up to a mortal to judge the life of another mortal and decide if they are worthy to live or to die.


End file.
